


Beguiled

by Yoselin



Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Beguiled: to be charmed or enchanted, sometimes in a deceptive way.





	Beguiled

_Evander’s fingers tilt my chin up so that our eyes meet. Where I once found his gaze comforting, I now find it cold. The previous emotion I once found in his eyes, the spark of something that once made me feel excited and warm, is now absent. His eyes are devoid of emotion except for a freezing glint that sends shivers down my spine._  
_Something about it, about him, makes me feel cold all over. I resist the urge to draw away from his touch._  
_Evander?” I let out his name slowly, heart pounding._  
_Evander draws close until I can feel his breath on my lips. I almost think he’ll kiss me, but then he smirks. His other hand pries the crystals from my hand, the ones I had almost died retrieving for him from the Promise, and he slips them into his pocket. When he next speaks, his voice is as cold as the arctic and a terrible smirk marrs his features into something terrible._  
_“Oh, Cadey, if only there was someone out there who loved you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview of something I will be working on.   
> Catch the “Frozen” reference. ツ


End file.
